Mina's Gift
by EmmaSteed
Summary: The last one to my MinaTom Trilogy.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from LXG, if I did there would be a TV show and lil toys for the kids to play with.

This is a Sequel to my story "Mina Warms Up" and Prequel to "Mina's Future" so it goes

Mina Warms Up

Mina's Gift

Mina's Future

Enjoy my fellow Mina/Tom shippers!

Love,

Emma Steed

December 24th 1899

The league had become very close during their travels around the world ready on-call for any mission that English Ministry and American Government had to offer. Luckily nothing came up during the Christmas holiday.

On eve of the memorable day, everyone and their demons were in good sprits as they gathered in the dinning room with food, drinks and music played by Nemo's new disk player that replaced after the one that was destroyed after listing to M's betrayal.

Tom just observed the group he stood with, ever so often he would glance at the door, waiting someone important to enter. He didn't drink or cared to talk to drunks, as he stayed quit with his hands in his pockets.

Finally the last member of the league entered the room, looking around as she noticed the looks at the men at her. But there was one in particular she was looking for, her dear friend she had made in the past few months, but he was not in site. She had figured he would be the chatting in one of the groups around her until she heard a voice from behind her.

"Looking for someone Mrs. Harker," Tom said coming up behind her smiling not just in his face but it was in his eyes also.

Mina turned to him, "Yes, a very handsome young man that I may happen to have a gift for."

"Oh, well let me go around and find him for you," Tom joked as he pretended to walk away.

She grabs his arm and pulls him back to her," Come." She says seriously but smirking misfitly as she links arms with him as they leave the dinning hall unnoticed.

Silently they walked to the doorway of her cabin, with her long black dress glided along the floor. Tom tried avoided looking rudely at her necklace as it covered her cleavage, so he kept his eyes on her face or the hall in front of them.

"Hold on," Tom says before entering, "I need to grab something out of my room. I'll be with you soon."

Tom lets go of her arm and walked quickly down to his room leaving her to enter alone.

Mina turns on the lamp next to her lab set up before kneeling to drag a rather large wrapped box from under her bed and lay it on the dressed bed.

Tom knocked before entering with his own narrow and long wrapped box. Causing Mina to give a surprised look. She didn't even consider that he would have gotten her a gift.

"Would you like to open yours first?" Tom asks shyly handing it to her with a little fear in his eyes, "Let me know if you really don't like it I can-"

Mina waved her had to stop him, "don't doubt it before I get a chance to hate it."

Tom laughs, he couldn't imagine this was the same cold woman who used to brush him off, now making the jokes to make him laugh in his own self-doubting.

She knew Tom was not the kind to doubt himself at anything, so this had to be something he took great stride to get for her. She unwrapped the box and opened to the gleaming golden riffle. She carefully pulled out the Winchester Riffle, customized like Tom's own, but this one was gold color with red wood and her name carved on it.

"I thought as you're used to shooting mine I'd get you the same kind, just now it's.. well it's in your own taste." Tom studied the look of amazement on her face as she looked into every detail of the gun.

"Yes very," Mina smiles, "It's beautiful Tom, Thank You."

He wanted to correct her by telling her that she was more beautiful but it was to soon for such a bold move.

"I just hope you find the same in my gift," Mina now took her turn at doubt.

"Considering this is the first gift I have gotten since I left aunt Polly for my adolcent adventures, I'm sure it will be more than I could want." Everything from her ment a great deal to him, he just didn't know how to say it.

He picked up the box and opened it like a five year old on Christmas mourning.

In the box contained a new suit, classier than what he was used to wearing, but perfect for special occasions.

"I had our invisible friend sneak into your room and write down the messurments from your cloths," Mina reveled the misfit side of her that was very well hidden.

"Well now I have an actual nice suite that fits and the knowledge that I should lock my door more often." Tom takes the Jacket part out of the box and puts it on over his usual whit button up shirt. "Fits perfectly and it's actually comfterble. Aunt Polly would have a heart attack to see me in this."

"We will have to stop by sometime to show her, I would love to meet her." Mina was trying her best not to make such a bold move by saying how much she wanted to meet the woman that raised this man. The man that had changed her and made her feels more than she has ever felt for anyone.

The clock on her desk chimed for midnight as drunken men yelling merry Christmas to each other from the dinning hall accompanied it.

"Merry Christmas Mina."

Mina smiled at his use of her first name, always in private but never in public.

"Merry Christmas Tom."


End file.
